1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic wheel, and more particularly to an innovative magnetic wheel applied to a resistance control device on fitness equipment.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The magnetic wheel is a resistance control device applicable to the fitness equipment.
Two control strips of the magnetic wheel are driven by a drive unit and a coupling element for swinging movement. The control strip is provided with a magnet opposite to a magnetic ring on the fly wheel. Thus, the resistance of the fly wheel can be adjusted by regulating the strength of a magnetic field through the swinging of the control strips.
As for the coupling element driving two control strips in a magnetic wheel structure, a gear assembly is generally used to drive the gear wheel opposite to two control strips. The present invention intends to make a breakthrough regarding the magnetic wheel structure driven by the gear. The prior art structure is shown in Taiwanese Patent No. 559082, entitled “Improved Control Structure of Magnetic Wheel”. If the magnetic wheel is vertically fixed (the axis center of magnetic wheel being transverse as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6), then the coupling elements mated with the gear wheels of two control strips are axially erected, and the gear wheels of two control strips are arranged at front and rear sides of the coupling element. As the gear wheel shifts in a curve along with two swinging control strips, the coupling element and the gear wheel of the control strip must be formed into a tapered mating face.
The following shortcomings are observed during actual applications. First, as the coupling element and the gear wheel of the control strip are formed into a tapered mating face, the manufacturing cost of molds is relatively high. Moreover, the molding process and processing of components require extremely high precision for smooth engagement, leading to a sharp increase of manufacturing cost and poorer economy efficiency. Second, in a case where the coupling element is improperly mated with the gear wheel, some quality problems may occur, such as unstable mating and increased resistance. Third, even if the mating state of the coupling element and the tapered mating face of the gear wheel meets the required precision, axial thrust may occur (as for the coupling element), so the drive resistance between coupling element and the gearwheel of the control strip will increase, leading to reduction or loss of driving force.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.